


Your Voice Is In My Head

by Lafaiette



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bad use of the Spiderman theme song, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Voice Kink, finally smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple song is all Peter needs to realize that Wade's voice is actually wonderful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Voice Is In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Present for astoryofamphigory on Tumblr. I finally had the courage to write some smut. Sorry if it's awkward!

It was strange to admit, but despite his never-ending jokes, chatter and remarks which promptly got on everyone’s nerves, Wade’s voice was quite stunning.

Peter noticed for the first time after few months of dating.

The merc was making breakfast - pancakes as usual - wearing only Spider-Man shorts and singing loudly over the stove. It was a familiar and famous song - but Peter’s still-sleepy mind couldn’t recognize it at the moment - and to his big surprise Wade was doing a spectacular job at singing it.

Until that moment Peter never had thought much about the merc’s voice.

Now that they were together, he didn’t find it as annoying as before and he paid more attention to the words and the inner meanings they carried with them. But sometimes the younger man still felt the urge to shut his brain off, just to make it rest for a bit, so he didn’t really have a clear opinion about what Wade’s voice sounded like.

Now, listening to this new and completely unexpected side of it, Peter realized that it was _beautiful_.

Slightly hoarse, raw, but clear and deep and warm.

Maybe it was the dizziness caused by sleep, the hunger stimulated by the sweet scent of the pancakes… but Peter really felt a strange feeling on his chest, a soft sensation that warmed his entire body and flushed his face.

Before he could even think more about it, he walked straight into the kitchen from the small hallway in which he had observed Wade singing and cooking and stopped right in front of him to look him in the eyes.

“Hey, baby boy! Are you already up? Mama Deadpool was going to bring you breakfast in bed!”

“No, don’t…” Peter wasn’t completely sure of what to say exactly, so he went for the simplest thing. “Don’t… stop singing, please.”

Wade glanced at him, brows arched and a smirk on his chapped lips.

“Did my sublime performance wake you up?” he joked, but Peter’s face must have been pretty serious and intense because he immediately added, a bit worried: “Uh, you okay, Petey?”

“Yeah, just… can you just sing again?”

Still puzzled, the other man resumed his song, but the glint in his eyes showed how much his ego had been boosted by Peter’s request.

And the boy, now that he was so near to the other man, could see his lips moving, the small motions of the neck, his Adam’s apple going up and down and the voice was stronger, boisterous but not in the usual way. It filled his ears and mind and it made his heart melt and all he could do was leaning in and kissing the bumps and scars on the merc’s shoulder and…

Wade instantly fell silent and Peter nudged him lightly on the ribs, making him flinch.

“Don’t stop.”

“What’s got into you, Petey?” the merc said with a soft laugh, watching mesmerized Peter peppering his shoulder and neck with small kisses. “Mh, that’s good… did a spider bite you again or something?”

“Sing.”

The voice obediently returned and Peter could feel the vibrations through the rough skin, the strong hum  that reverberated in Wade’s body and he found himself licking and nipping the scars, his hands now all over the other man’s chest and back.

The voice was now trembling but that just aroused Peter even more. He slide a hand under Wade’s shorts and felt his manhood, already hard and warm.

“P-Peter, I _really_ love where this is going and I’m going to hate myself for saying this, but… uh, there is food here and…”

That strained and husky tone was the last straw. Peter took the merc’s hand off the frying pan and pushed him against the counter, kissing him forcefully on the mouth. Wade deepened the kiss, opening the boy’s mouth with his tongue and tracing his lips with his own.

“Say something.” Peter panted thrusting relentlessly into the older man’s body, rubbing their erections together against the fabric of the shorts.

“Guh, this is not exactly the right time, Petey… I’m a little busy here.” Wade moaned groping the boy’s ass and making him gasp, trying desperately to kiss him again.

“Then I will _make_ you talk.”

Peter’s gaze was so intense, lust-filled and heated that Wade could just simply stare at him for a moment before grinning and waiting for his next move.

Returning the smile, the younger man took off their shorts and began pumping their erections together. Soon their moans filled the room and Peter closed his eyes, listening to Wade’s stuttered words and broken sobs of pleasure with a small smile.

“Yes, faster, Petey… Come on, faster!”

Peter pressed his mouth against the merc’s neck, eager to feel the vibrations again, his hand never ceasing to move along their slick cocks.

“W-We should do this… more often…” Wade groaned and he tried to add something, but a sudden twist of Peter’s wrist made him howl with ecstasy.

“Are you… are you - _shit, Peter_! -  so aroused thanks to that song? Because… I know so many others that we could do this every day for a year and I would still have a big fucking repertory and…”

Peter’s loud moan interrupted him and the merc looked at the boy wide-eyed, the image of Peter panting and thrusting against him, the feeling of his delicate hand around his manhood, the other one squeezing his ass at the same time…

It was almost too much, but he endured and did all he could not to come yet.

“So you have a kink for voices and stuff like that?” the merc panted and Peter nodded with half-closed eyes, his head now on the other man’s chest to hear his booming tone.

 “A-Apparently…” he managed to say between pants. “Y-Yeah, I think I totally have a weakness for your voice.”

“And you… and you noticed just _now_?” Wade grunted and that caused Peter to _growl_ and speed up his twists on their erections and _that_ was simply too much for Wade.

He came with a scream, his hands digging into Peter’s back and shoulder, but he had the presence of mind to whisper lewdly in the younger man’s ear: “ _-spins a web, any size, catches thieves just like flies, look out! Here comes”_ and he laughed wickedly as Peter really came “ _the Spider-Man!_ ”

“Oh! Oh my God, Wade!” Peter moaned and laughed at the same time, his eyes wide shut, laying against Wade because his legs were shaking too much due to the extremely powerful orgasm.

“So you like my voice.” the merc giggled (manly of course) when they could breath again and Peter just kissed him softly under the chin, waiting for the light-headedness to disappear so they could finally eat some breakfast.

“It’s very beautiful. And tuned, surprisingly.”

Wade snorted and kissed him in return on the hairline.

“We could really use a shower right now, Petey. I don’t want to eat sperm-flavored pancakes today.”

With a groan and a roll of his eyes, the boy detached himself from the strong hug and picked up his Deadpool shorts.

“You are so romantic.”

Wade pulled him again towards himself and said with a shark-like grin:

“I’ll _sing_ for you. Is that romantic enough for you?”

Peter groaned for the second time, but it was a ‘Oh-God-Yes-Please-I-Want-It” type of groan which totally made Wade proud.

The two men headed towards the bathroom, holding hands, pancakes temporarily forgotten.

It was then that Peter remembered what had struck him when he first had heard Wade singing.

“Hm, Wade? That song you were singing before… I’ve heard it before, but I don’t remember quite well. What was it again?”

He almost regretted asking because Wade’s maniacal grin didn’t promise anything good.

“ _Sweet Transvestite_ from _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_. Really, Peter? I’m disappointed!”

The merc leaned in and whispered seductively: “I will sing it for you so you will remember it again, okay?”

And Peter could just nod, because the thought of Wade singing those lyrics with his strong and warm voice was simply too appealing to refuse.


End file.
